


Superheroine

by ReaderJane



Category: Stephanie Plum - Evanovich
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-07
Updated: 2004-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sonnet<br/>Timeline: after High Five<br/>Disclaimer: it's all Janet's</p>
    </blockquote>





	Superheroine

**Author's Note:**

> Sonnet  
> Timeline: after High Five  
> Disclaimer: it's all Janet's

At seven I was Peter Pan, aloft  
in my imagination, dreaming through  
my mother's lectures to be safe. I scoffed,  
jumped off the roof and for a moment, flew.  
At sixteen I rode Wonder Woman's plane  
past friends and enemies, into the thick  
of danger to be grounded by a man  
who loved me like a pastry, sweet and quick.  
At twenty-four I married. Tried to keep  
a house, a job, a husband. Failed. I lulled  
my hero heart into uneasy sleep,  
hoped it would wake before I grew too old.  
Now thirty, I am dreaming of tomorrow  
with someone who can picture me as Zorro.


End file.
